UN DIFERENTE CALIZ DE FUEGO
by serasgiovanni
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto Mil maneras de morir del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Un rápido disparo de negro humor


UN DIFERENTE CALIZ DE FUEGO

 _Este fic participa en el reto «Mil maneras de morir» del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

La fiesta al final tenía al gran comedor sumido en el silencio y las banderas que deberían marcar al ganador de la copa de las casas estaban completamente negras en señal de luto por la gran cantidad de alumnos muertos ese año, y es que ninguna de las casas de Hogwarts se había salvado ese año de la muerte que había tocado tanto alumnos como profesores.

El primero fue Severus Snape quien la víspera de la llegada de las escuelas invitadas ingirió veneno de basilisco, la razón previamente se había emborrachado con whisky de fuego y con sus sentidos embrutecidos no supo lo que tomaba, curiosamente, cuando los aurores investigaron encontraron varias botellas con recuerdos, ese primer golpe a la reputación de Dumbledore le quitó poder para contratar o despedir a miembros del personal.

El segundo muerto fue Deán Thomas quien fue encontrado empalado en el remate de una de las torres al atardecer del 30 de Octubre, noche en la que Harry Potter fue seleccionado cuarto campeón, y que para asombro de todos juró sobre su vida, magia y alma no haber puesto su nombre en el caliz y no haber pedido a nadie para que lo hiciera, cosa que originó un distanciamiento de sus amigos Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger, siendo los primeros muy vocales contra Harry que procedió a exigir su magia como pago por haber salvado su vida al rescatarla de la cámara de los secretos, y evitar que la colonia de acromantulas lo matara, el primero dos días más tarde fue ingresado a la enfermería y esa misma noche enviado a San Mugno, la segunda aún débil mantenía su asistencia a clases.

La tarde de la primer prueba Harry se negó a competir y la reacción del Caliz obligo a quien hecho su nombre a tomar su lugar, grande fue el asombro cuando Alastor Moody se convirtió en Barty Crouch Jr. al perder su magia y disfraz, ese segundo golpe le costó a Dumbledore su cargo como Jefe de Magos del Wigezamont y cualquier otro poder sobre el Colegio, dando a un anciano metiche solo la figura decorativa, curiosamente el Colacuerno Hungaro destinado a Harry se liberó y puso fin a la vida de Draco (Dragón) Malfoy, Vicent Crabble, Gregory Goyle y Ginny Weasley; cuando se paró sobre el primero y con su cola derribo una parte de las gradas donde Crabble practicaba sexo anal con Ginny que a su vez la daba una mamada a Goyle, los tres murieron aplastados antes de saber que estaban muertos, sus fantasmas fueron expulsados de los terrenos de Hogwarts y Hosmeade. Las investigaciones mostraron varios acuerdos ilícitos de Dumbledore quien se quedó sin ningún puesto de poder en ninguna parte, pronto Sirius Black fue liberado de su condena dejando a Fudje y su corte en unas vacaciones vitalicias en la zona de máxima seguridad de Azkaban y con ello tanto los partidarios fieles de Lord Voldemort como sus pobres victimas de imperius obtuvieron un viaje de no retorno a través del velo.

El Baile de Navidad mostró una nueva conmoción cuando se observó a Daphne Hemera Greengrass "La reina del Hielo de Slytherin" llegar muy feliz del brazo de Harry James Potter quien a la media noche le pidió matrimonio recibiendo un beso extirpa pulmones y según la rumorología de Hogwarts una " _Noche Memorable,_ " tristemente esa noche trajo la muerte de Hermione Granger quien permaneció en el colegio para el baile y fue encontrada muerta junto a en las escaleras, la investigación demostró que resbaló en un charco causado por Peeves (él lo admitió), resbalándose y desnucándose al impactar sobre el lomo de _Hogwarts una historia…_

El día de Navidad reveló a Zacharias Smith y Michel Corner en un inmoral acto homosexual, y junto al aula donde les encontraron estaban Susan Amelia Bones y Lavender Brown quienes fueron descubiertas como las culpables de la muerte de Hermione Jean Granger, la misma noche Amelia Bones Jefa del DMLE británico dimitió de su puesto, no se le ha vuelto a ver, días más tarde el cuerpo de Hannah Abbott fue retirado del Lago Negro donde la encontraron ahogada.

La segunda prueba dio muerte a Cedric Diggory, quien no pudo resolver un enigma y abrió una puerta tras la cual estaba una manticora, los restos de su varita y ropa fueron sepultados con la máxima honra esa tarde, a este pinto se planteó la suspensión del torneo, sin éxito.

La tercera prueba llegó con el último escándalo para Dumbledore quien se suicidó antes de ser llevado para Azkaban.

Y hoy al fin de todo eso se descubrió un plan para traer nuevamente a Voldemort de entre los muertos, plan que fracasó dando como resultado la captura de Peter Petigrew, Ludo Bagman e Igor Karkarof, junto a ello se descubrió la misteriosa enfermedad de Ron Weasley: Ebola, quien se contagió en Egipto, finalmente pudo morir tras una larga serie de tratamientos fallidos.

Y hoy un feliz Harry Potter puede estar con su novia Daphne Greengrass.


End file.
